bay12rpggroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout: Character Generation
The Basics Creation Points Creation Points are the currency of the character generation process. Use these carefully and wisely. A balance between certain skills, traits, aptitudes and caps is recommended with reputation and Moxie coming as secondary concerns. *900 CP to spend *5 CP = 1 skill point (81–00) *4 CP = 1 skill point (71–80) *3 CP = 1 skill point (61–70) *2 CP = 1 skill point (41–60) *1 CP = 1 skill point (up to 40) *20 CP = 1 Moxie *10 CP = 1 aptitude point *5 CP = 1 specialization *1 CP = 10 caps *1 CP = 5 rep SPECIALIZATIONS Specializations may also be purchased at the cost of 5 CP per specialization. You may purchase specializations for both Active and Combat skills. Only 1 specialization may be purchased per skill, and they may only be bought for skills with a rating of 30+. BUYING MORE CAPS If you want more caps to spend on gear, every CP will get you 10 caps. The maximum CP you can spend on additional caps is 100. INCREASING REP If you want your character to start play with lots of social capital, you can increase your Rep score(s) at the cost of 1 CP per 10 additional points. No individual Rep score may be raised above 80, and the maximum amount of CP that may be spent on Rep is 35 points. INCREASING MOXIE Moxie may be raised at the cost of 15 CP per Moxie point. The maximum to which Moxie may be raised is 10. Aptitudes Your Aptitudes are a measure of how you interact with the world, how well, and how quickly. At the start of the game, you have 105 Aptitude points to spend for free. You may increase this amount with Creation Points. Each Aptitude must be given at least 5 points. #Cognition (COG) is your aptitude for problem solving, logical analysis, and understanding. It also includes memory and recall. #Coordination (COO) is your skill to produce smooth, successful movements. It includes manual dexterity, fine motor control nimbleness, and balance. #Intuition (INT) is your skill at following your gut instincts and evaluating on the fly. It includes physical awareness, cleverness, and cunning. #Reflexes (REF) is your skill at acting quickly. This encompasses your reaction time, your gut-level response, and your ability to think fast. #Savvy (SAV) is your mental adaptability, social intuition, and proficiency for interacting with others. It includes social awareness and manipulation. #Somatics (SOM) is your skill at pushing your body to the best of its physical ability, including the fundamental utilization of the morph’s strength endurance, and sustained positioning and motion. #Willpower (WIL) is your skill for self-control your ability to command your own destiny. Available Skills Combat Skills: *Small Guns - COO Proficiency at using weapons that fire standard ammunition. *Big Guns - COO Proficiency at using weapons that cannot be held(vehicle mounted weaponry, weaponry requiring power armour to use or that fire extremely large rounds of ammunition ex. missile launchers, cannons) *Energy Weapons - COO Proficiency at using energy-based weapons. *Explosives - COG Proficiency at using explosive weaponry, disarming mines, and crafting explosives. *Unarmed - SOM Proficiency fighting with fists, either with gloves or knuckle weaponry *Melee Weapons - SOM Proficiency with using weapons that do not fire projectiles, and are used to beat, bludgeon, and cut. Active Skills: *Barter - SAV | Proficiency at trading and haggling. Also used occasionally as a bribe-like alternative to Speech. *Deception - SAV Proficiency at lying and cheating. Also used occasionnaly as a dishonest-like alternative to Speech. *Doctor - COG Proficiency to heal wounds, cure disease or poison, and properly apply chems. *Gambling - INT Proficiency to tell when to fold, or go all in. *Lockpick - COO Proficiency at picking mechanical locks. *Pilot - REF Proficiency at driving all manner of vehicles. Lack of this skill does not disable the ability of driving a vehicle but will hamper maximum speed. *Mechanics - COG Proficiency at repairing items and crafting items and ammunition. *Science - COG Proficiency at hacking terminals, recycling energy ammunition, creating chems, and using knowledge to outwit or convince. *Security - COG Proficiency to determine or construct lines of defense, establish where the best places for traps are, and discover weakpoints in either your own or another's grid. *Speech - SAV Proficiency at persuading others, talking your way out of combat, and convincing people to give up vital information. *Sneak - REF Proficiency at remaining undetected and stealing. *Survival - COG Proficiency at cooking, making poisons, and crafting "natural" equipment and consumables. Specializations Small Guns *-Rifles *-Pistols *-Shotguns Big Guns *-Vehicle Mounted Weaponry *-Backpack Weaponry Doctor *-First Aid *-Disease Care *-Poison Treatment and Creation *-Surgical Expertise Energy Weapons *-Laser *-Plasma Explosives *-Grenades *-Dyanamite *Mines Unarmed *-Unarmed Fists *-Gloves and/or Knuckle Armament Melee Weapons *-Baseball Bats *-Bladed Weaponry Mechanics *-Repair *-Construction Pilot *Motorcycles *Trucks *Boats Science *-Computer *-Medical *-Mechanical *-Engineering Backgrounds These are your origins, your childhood and early teenage years. Players can begin the game at age 17, this is the beginning of true adulthood in the wastes. Most if not all societies(not including Vaults) recognize that when people reach this age, they are responsible for themselves. 'DRIFTER' You were raised with a social grouping that remained on the move throughout the United States. This could have been free tradering caravaneers, raiders, scavengers, or just migrant settlers. You are used to roaming the American Wasteland between towns and cities. *Advantages: +10 Barter, +10 Survival *Disadvantages: May not take Vault morphs. *Common Morphs: Scavenger, Raider 'SOUTHERN ELITE' You were raised in luxury, never wanting for much and were probably guarded and taken care of every second of the day by parents who could afford to look after you all the time. You could have been the child of a wealthy caravaneer, Brahmin Baron from Oklahoma, or the only child of a powerful Slave holder. *Advantages: +10 Speech, +10 Gambling, +10 Doctor. *Disadvantages: If attempting to use Survival you suffer from a -30 circumstance penalty. May not take Vault morphs. *Common Morphs: Settler 'ISOLATED' You were raised as part of a self-exiled grouping on the fringes of the society. Whether raised as part of a religious group, cult, social experiment, anti-technology cell, or a group that just wanted to be isolated, you spent most if not all of your upbringing isolated from other factions. *Advantages: +20 to two skills of your choice. *Disadvantages: –10 starting Rep *Common Morphs: All 'DAMAGED GOODS' You were living you life like most of the other backgrounds, till something horrible happened. Your parents or caretakers didn't just die, they died in the most horrible way imaginable. Infront of you. Being left out and alone to survive in the wasteland with this trauma has given you a certain set of skills...and burdens. *Advantages: +10 Deceiption, +10 Lockpick, +10 Sneak, +10 Survival *Disadvantages: Mental Disorder (choose two) *Common Morphs: All 'SAVED' Your parents died when you were quite young. You have either blocked out or forgotten the memory with the passage of time. You were lucky to be adopted by the Followers of the Apocalypse. They have fed, taught, and clothed you. Their teaching has been instilled into your mind. *Advantages: +10 Science, +10 Doctor, 1 Specialization in Science or Doctor. *Disadvantages: Must make WILx3 test to resist breaking the code of the Followers. May not take the Tribesman morphs. *Common Morphs: Scavenger, Settler. 'SETTLED' Your parents were smart. They found a good location, sat down and started popping out babies. You were one of them. Raised in a large family and given many tasks vital to your and everyones' continued existence, you have had to scrape by but are a tad more lucky than most. With some siblings around, you can do more with your faction than most. They and you could have also become Ghouls in that time... *Advantages: +10 Reputation, +10 skill of choice. *Disadvantages: May not take Vault morphs. *Common Morphs: Scavenger, Settler. 'SPARTAN' From a young age you were chosen to be a warrior for your tribe, community, family, etc. You had little interaction, or time for compassion. Your training was brutal, and unforgiving just like you had to be. This has made you tough, and resilient. To pain, and love. Now what you have a mind of your own, perhaps this could change? *Advantages: +20 to any Combat Skill. *Disadvantages: -20 situational modifer to Speech, WIL x 2 test to care about death. *Common Morphs: All. Morphs -Ghoul Texan Ghoul *Implants: Radiation Healing *Aptitude Maximum: 25 *Durability: 30 *Wound Threshold: 8 *Advantages: +5 COG, +5 COO, +5 INT *Disadvantages: -30 to all Savvy based skill checks. *CP Cost:20 -Wastelander Raider *Implants: Improved Drugs of Drugging(Three times more likely to become addicted to chems, chems are twice as effective when addicted or not, but Raider suffers from withdrawal twice as hard) *Aptitude Maximum: 20 *Durability: 35 *Wound Threshold: 6 *Advantages: +5 COO or +5 SOM, +10 Small Arms or Melee Weapons, +20 Deception or Survival *Disadvantages: -20 to COG based tests, if people know about past will possibly be shot *CP Cost:20 Scavenger *Implants: Jack of all trades (+15 to skill of choice each day, may be switched each day but must be chosen at the start of the day) *Aptitude Maximum: 20 *Durability: 30 *Wound Threshold: 6 *Advantages: +5 to Aptitude of choice, 20+ to skill of choice. *Disadvantages: Irradiated(Start the game with 10 Rad Points) *CP Cost:15 Caravaneer *Implants: The Life of a Trader(Able to retry Barter tests or Speech tests) *Aptitude Maximum: 20 *Durability: 30 *Wound Threshold: 6 *Advantages: +5 to COO or SAV *Disadvantages: None *CP Cost:10 Settler *Implants: None *Aptitude Maximum: 20 *Durability: 30 *Wound Threshold: 6 *Advantages: 10+ to Skill of choice. *Disadvantages: Dangers of the Trade(Start with 5 Rad Points) *CP Cost:10 Tribesman *Implants: Wildman(Deal double damage with weapons made using the Survival skill) *Aptitude Maximum: 15 *Durability: 35 *Wound Threshold: 8 *Advantages: +10 to Melee Weapons, Survival, and Unarmed *Disadvantages: Illiterate, Scientifically Challenged(-20 to COG and INT based tests. Survival is exempt from this.) *CP Cost:15 -Vault Vault-Spec *Implants: Educated(+10 to Science and Repair), Pipboy *Aptitude Maximum: 30 *Durability: 25 *Wound Threshold: 5 *Advantages: +10 to COG *Disadvantages: Untempered(Worse penalties to insanity checks) *CP Cost:15 Vault-Civ *Implants: Pipboy *Aptitude Maximum: 20 *Durability: 25 *Wound Threshold: 6 *Advantages: None *Disadvantages: Untempered(Worse penalties to insanity checks) *CP Cost:10 Choose Faction After choosing your background, you now choose which primary faction your character belongs to. This faction most likely represents the grouping that controls your character’s current home or did, and to which your character holds allegiance, but this need not be the case. You may be a dissident member of your faction, living among them but opposing some (or all) of their core ideals and perhaps agitating for change. Whatever the case, your faction defines how your character represents themself in the struggle between ideologies post-war. You must choose one of the factions listed below. Like your character’s background, it will provide your character with certain skills, traits, limitations, or other characteristics. The factions presented here outline the most numerous and influential in the American Wasteland. Tamton Town Tamton is the new name for the former Corpus Christi Texas University of Agriculture and Military. An academy for the army, it was expanded upon in the final decades before the war which included its own small vault. This was not a construct by vault-tech, but a privately constructed and funded complex. The nuclear bomb that destroyed the nearby naval base not more than ten miles from the university had caused much damage. But when the vault doors opened after fifty years underground, they found a new settlement waiting for them... The residents of Tamtom are Ghouls and Humans. The old survivors of Corpus and the naval base's sailors and marines live side by side with smoothskins. The community is welcoming and kind, and quite prosperous numbering in the thousands. *Advantages:+10 to either Mechanics or Doctor *Disadvantages: None *Common Morphs: All The Merchantile Republic of Antino When the bombs fell the city of San Antino was struck with less than the other large military and civilian targets. Being one of the less populated cities, it was spared the considerable wrath that struck the rest of Texas. While radiation has always been a problem, the past century has been good for the survivors. Ruled by a quite rich minority of Ghouls, the wealthy elite of the city have many smoothskin workers to help them grease things along. Humans are the backbone of society here. The Republic is uncaring to the plights of other communities, and is out for caps and tradeable goods. They do not care what they have to do to obtain these two commidities. Not evil or good, just strictly out for profit of themselves. *Advantages: +10 to Barter or Gambling. *Disadvantages: None. *Common Morphs: All The Fish-Hunters of Fulton Fulton was a shrimp fishing town before the war. It had a vault nearby the town. The experiment was to teach the inhabitants nothing but fishing. Every single fact and all information about fishing was detailed. All history books involved fishing books. Medical and mechanical knowledge only pertained to fishing. Of course the experiment didn't take into account the human element. People brought their knowledge with them, wrote it and archived it. This didn't stop the Fulton Vault from being really, really knowledgeable about fishing. Since they opened their Vault after the bombs fell, they have learned alot more about modern, post-war fishing. The fish fight back. The entire town is militarized towards naval warfare, to fish. The Slavers of the Port have been at war with them since the two settlements cropped up, with the Slavers attempting to steal fresh flesh off their boats. Both buy trade from the merchants that come from Antino. *Advantages: +10 Mechanics, Specialization in Repair, +10 Pilot, Specialization in Boats. *Disadvantages: -20 Reputation with Slavers of the Port. *Common Morphs: All Scavengers The common wastelanders, these people have several communities and hubs scattered all over the American Wasteland. They have no creed or leaders, but all share an understanding with one another. Word travvels fast over the numerous ramshackle settlements of the Scavengers. Each one is a bit nutty, but have good eyes and are an honest folk. *Advantages: +10 Barter, +10 Lockpick. *Disadvantages: None. *Common Morphs: All Slavers of the Port The Slavers are a constant threat and danger to the people of the Texan bay region. They fight all factions, except for the Merchantile Republic of Antino. Fulton is their direct foe at the moment. Scavengers must be weary of the Slavers as well. Anyone at anytime can be a target of their lightning fast raids. The community is based of intelligent individuals, with deep and horrible cunning. The Slavers are cruel to their enemies, but fiercely loyal to their allies and members. *Advantages: +5 COG, +10 Mechanics or Doctor, +10 Science or Small Arms. *Disadvantages: -10 Reputation with all Factions. May not join if a Ghoul, Tribesman, or Vault morph. *Common Morphs: Raider. Taft Brahmin Herders The community of Taft had a hard time adjusting to life after the war. Eventually, a single family spawned into a town. Thriving by using safe water aquifers and properly disposing of irradiated soil, they now have herds of Brahmin and enough food to trade with the Antino Republic. They are a hub of trade across Texas, and as such have many former Caravan Guards protecting their community. The Brahmin Herders are getting used to their wealth, as it has come fairly recently. They are a kind people, but are quick to fight if threatened. They send food to Tamtom by the boats of the Republic to help them in their fight with the Slavers of the Port. *Advantages: +10 to skill of choice, +10 Reputation with Tamtom Town. *Disadvantages: None. *Common Morphs: All. Tribals of the Refuge The Tribals are a mysterious group who have existed seemingly since the bombs fell. They are an odd assortment of humans, and only humans believing that Ghouls bring bad omens. These superstitious people are not friendly towards outsiders, but not xenophobic. Just cautious. They live in what was the Aransas Pass Wildlife Refuge. This place has since become a jungle of twisting, mutated ash trees populated by blood thirsty beasts that the Tribals are quite adapt at fighting. The Tribals don't care for much beyond their homeland, but will trade and aid those that befriend them. Any who stumble into their forests they help, so long as they are not hostile. *Advantages: +10 Survival, +10 Melee Weapons *Disadvantages: May not be a Ghoul morph. *Common Morphs: All except Ghoul. Texas Rangers of Nassaa The Texas Rangers are the sentinels of Texas. They traveled in ages past all over America, attempting to spread the wisdom of their order. They are the knights of the south, protecting the territories they can reach now from raider clans, mutant hordes, and other malicious threats to the Wastelanders of America. Their major and only base of operations is in Houston Texas. Using the NASA center to control satellites to see across the Wasteland, the Rangers have a nick for being in the right place at the right time. Most are Ghouls, but members of the faction can also be lesser helpers or new initiates to the organization. *Advantages: +10 Small Arms, +10 Science, +10 Security *Disadvantages: May not be a Raider morph. *Common Morphs: All except Raider. Followers of the Apocalypse A cult devoted to the good of humanity, the Followers are usually welcomed by those they meet. Choosing to champion the cause of humanitarianism than preaching some ideology. A peaceful group of knowledgeable individuals, the Followers have spread beyond the viel of cyclones to continue their mission. Starting in Texas, and hoping to expand across the former United States, they are very friendly to outsiders. *Advantages: +10 Doctor, +10 to Active Skill of choice *Disadvantages: May not be a Raider morph. *Common Morphs: All except Raider. Finishing Touches Traits The Traits from the Eclipse Phase Core Rulebook starting on page 145. Please message me, MajorMurray, the GM of the game for approval of any trait before you take it. More Stats #Lucidity(LUC), (p. 122) equals your character’s WIL × 2. #Trauma Threshold(TT), (p. 122) equals your LUC divided by 5 (round up). #Insanity Rating(IR), (p. 122) equals LUC × 2. #Initiative(INIT), (p. 121) equals your character’s (REF + INT) × 2. #Damage Bonus(DB), (p. 122) for melee equals SOM ÷ 10 (round down). #Death Rating(DR), (p. 121) equals DUR × 1.5 (biomorphs, round up) #Speed(SPD), (p. 121) equals 1 modified as appropriate by implants. CHOOSE MOTIVATIONS The next step is to choose 3 personal motivations for your character (Motivations, p. 120). These are drives, in the form of ideologies or goals, which your character is pursuing. These may be as specific as “undermine the local raider boss” or as broad as “promote slavery,” and they may be short term or long term. You should work with your gamemaster when choosing your motivations, as they can be used to propel the storyline forward and specific scenarios can be constructed around your character's goals. Some of your character's motivations may change later (see Changing Motivation, p. 152). Motivations will help your character regain Moxie, (p. 122) and earn extra Rez Points during gameplay (p. 385). Motivations should be listed on your character sheet as a single term or short phrase, along with a + or – symbol to denote whether they support or oppose it. For example, “+Fame” would indicate that your character seeks to become a famous wasteland personality, whereas “-Freeing Slaves” means that your character opposes the goal of freeing slaves. 'Character Sheet' Character Name: Player Name: Background: Faction: Morph: Gender: Age: Character Description: Character History: Current Moxie Points: Rez Points: Motivations: Aptitudes COG: + Morph Bonus = COO: + Morph Bonus = INT: + Morph Bonus = REF: + Morph Bonus = SAV: + Morph Bonus = SOM: + Morph Bonus = WIL: + Morph Bonus = (LUC) WIL × 2 = (TT) LUC ÷ 5 (round up) = (IR) LUC × 2 = (INIT) REF + INT × 2 = (DB) SOM ÷ 10 (round down) (DR) DUR × 1.5 (round up) = (SPD) = 1. Combat Skills: Small Guns - COO + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Big Guns - COO + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Energy Weapons - COO + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Explosives - COG + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Unarmed - SOM + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Melee Weapons - SOM + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Active Skills: ''' Barter - SAV + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Deception - SAV + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Doctor - COG + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Gambling - INT + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Lockpick - COO + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Pilot REF + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Mechanics - COG + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Science - COG + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Security - COG + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Speech - SAV + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Sneak - REF + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = Survival - COG + Base + Morph Bonus + Specailization/Other Bonuses = '''Traits Below Damage & Stress Damage[] Wounds[] Stress[] Trauma[]